In the sky with diamonds
by Nebulleuse
Summary: Série d'OS non-exhaustive pour les dix-sept ans de ma Buzzie que j'aime très, très beaucoup!
1. Infidélités

_Infidélités_

- CONNARD !

- Oui, ma poule, moi aussi j'ai adoré passer une nuit ou deux avec toi, mais faut se rendre à l'évidence, on n'est pas faits l'un pour l'autre.

Le bruit de la gifle retentit jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard. La fille s'en va. La porte claque, puis s'ouvre sur une autre personne quelques instants plus tard.

- Putain, mec, c'est la huitième cette semaine…

- Et ? réplique Draco en replaçant consciencieusement les bords de sa chemise dans son pantalon. Ce n'est pas mon meilleur score. Et puis je n'y peux rien, j'ai un charme fou.

- On est jeudi, soupire Blaise en s'appuyant le dos contre un mur du dortoir. Je me demande simplement quel genre d'enfoiré affectif tu es pour te taper huit filles en quatre jours, en t'en sortant avec quelques claques de bas niveau dans la gueule et à peine trois crises d'hystérie en public.

- Tu exagères, je ne m'en suis pas _vraiment _tapé huit. A vrai dire, avec Cassie – celle de mardi matin -, on n'a rien fait. Elle m'a juste…

- Ouais, ouais, je vois, passe-moi les détails, merci.

- Elle a failli me la mordre, d'ailleurs. La salope.

- En même temps, tu m'as raconté que des gosses de deuxième année vous avaient surpris dans le placard où tu l'as amenée… J'imagine qu'elle eu peur, non ?

- Ouais, j'ai flippé aussi, mais c'était pas une raison pour laisser ses dents déraper sur…

- De toute façon, une heure plus tard, tu avais oublié son nom.

- La preuve que non, puisque je t'en parle, idiot ! Tu as une si mauvaise image de moi…

- Ma mère m'a appris à traiter les filles autrement, admet Blaise d'un ton las.

- Ta mère t'a élevé seule, siffle Draco. Elle avait forcément une forme d'autorité sur toi et sur ta pauvre conscience. Je devrais les respecter, c'est ça ? Par les noix de Merlin, j'aimerais bien, si seulement elles faisaient le moindre effort pour me donner envie de les respecter… Mais tu vois, si elles ne s'abaissaient pas à me supplier de les tirer, « juste une fois ! », elles ne se plaindraient pas que je les prenne au mot. Je suis plutôt du genre généreux, tu me connais, je ne sais pas refuser. Juste une fois. Et encore, celle qui vient de se barrer a eu la chance d'y passer une deuxième. Elle a des seins formidables ! ajoute-t-il avec un sourire attendri.

- Ravi de le savoir. T'es au courant qu'on est en train de rater le cours de McGonagall pour la vingt-deuxième fois du trimestre et que ça va finir par nous retomber sur la gueule ?

- J'emmerde la métamorphose.

- En plus, June doit m'attendre…

- J'emmerde ta copine aussi. C'est une foutue Poufsouffle.

- Et ?

- Et depuis quand on fait dans la charité ?

- Je ne t'ai pas demandé de l'apprécier.

- Encore heureux !

- Putain, ce que tu peux être désagréable…

- Allez, va. Abandonne-moi lâchement pour aller retrouver ta petite chérie. Dis-moi, ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes ensemble ?

- Bientôt trois mois.

- Et tu l'as trompée combien de fois ?

- Jamais.

- Blaise, à qui crois-tu parler ?

- Deux.

Draco interrompt son recoiffage improvisé pour se retourner vers son ami, incrédule.

- _Deux ? _Tu déconnes ? En trois mois ?

- Ouais, je sais, mais c'était pas de ma faute, c'est Charlie, elle me harcèle, elle passe son temps à essayer de me coincer dans les couloirs, et forcément elle arrive parfois à ses fins, mais c'est arrivé que deux fois, c'était pas de ma faute ! répète-t-il, les yeux baissés. Et en plus…

- Attends, tu parles de Charlie Wallman ? La petite brune adepte des décolletés plongeants ?

- Ah, tu vois bien, c'est pas de ma faute ! s'exclame Blaise, triomphant. Elle cherche !

- Mais c'est une Poufsouffle aussi ! s'indigne Draco. Nom d'une pipe mal taillée, mais comment as-tu été éduqué, enfin ? Non seulement t'es pas foutu de t'amuser plus de deux fois en trois mois, mais en plus tu le fais deux fois de suite avec la même, et c'est encore une Poufsouffle ! Mais dans quel monde vit-on ? Pourquoi est-ce que je m'acharne à t'inculquer les vraies valeurs de la vie ?

- Qu'est-ce que t'y connais, toi, aux putains de valeurs ? C'est quoi, les tiennes ? Baiser, jeter, suivante ?

- Je partage du plaisir avec qui en fait la demande, tranche le blond en rejetant théâtralement ses cheveux en arrière. Il n'y à rien de mal à ne pas s'attacher à la première idiote venue pour se lier à elle et lui jurer fidélité jusqu'à ce qu'une engueulade, tromperie ou je ne sais quoi nous sépare. T'as dix-sept ans, merde, profite un peu.

- T'es vraiment convaincu d'avoir toujours raison, hein ?

- _J'ai _toujours raison, nuance.

- Va te faire foutre.

La porte claque une deuxième fois.

Draco soupire et contemple son reflet dans une fenêtre du dortoir. Il sourit.

- C'est bon, ma poule, il est parti.

Une fille sort maladroitement de sous un lit, les cheveux emmêlés ; elle époussète avec agacement la chemise qu'elle porte, trop grande pour elle.

- Putain, t'étais obligée de te foutre là-dessous avec _ma _chemise ? grogne Draco, exaspéré. Je déteste qu'on salisse mes affaires.

- Tu m'excuseras, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que l'autre poufiasse débarque ici et te pique une crise en me voyant.

- Je crois qu'elle pensait sincèrement être différente, et que j'allais la garder, ou quelque chose comme ça. Pauvre petite chose naïve… Elles le savent, pourtant, que je n'en garde jamais aucune plus d'un ou deux coups, non ?

- Et moi ?

- Toi c'est différent, ma poule. Toi tu ne me dis rien quand je m'en fais d'autres. Tu es mignonne.

- Je n'aurais rien à te dire, je ne fais pas non plus dans la fidélité ; et puis je te connais, et ce serait bien trop te demander que de ne pas aller voir ailleurs plus de quelques jours. Par contre, j'aimerais bien que tu arrêtes d'être insultant ou rabaissant quand tu parles de moi.

- Tu sais bien que je n'en pensais pas un mot, sourit-il en tentant de caresser la joue de la fille qui l'esquive en baissant les yeux.

Elle enlève la chemise, la jette sur le lit du Serpentard et entreprend de rassembler ses propres vêtements, jetés en boule sous le lit en question. Elle les nettoie d'un coup de baguette et se rhabille sous le regard approbateur de Draco.

- C'est dingue ce que tu es bien roulée…

- C'est un compliment ? réplique-t-elle en remontant sa jupe, visiblement mécontente.

- Je crois bien, ouais. Ca partait d'une bonne intention en tout cas.

Elle ne prend pas la peine de répondre.

- Me dis pas que t'as honte ? s'étonne soudain Draco au bout d'un silence assez long pour paraître suspect.

- Non.

- Parce que t'as entendu comme moi, hein, qu'il…

- Ouais.

- Alors ne te prends pas la tête pour ça, sérieusement. Tout le monde finit par aller voir ailleurs un jour, pour une raison ou un autre.

- A plus, Draco.

Il marche avec elle jusqu'à la porte, laissant sa main glisser jusqu'au bas de son dos. Elle frémit, mais se tait. Oui, elle a entendu comme lui. Simplement, elle avait espéré être la seule à tromper l'autre. C'était hypocrite et détestable, mais c'était comme ça. En fait, ils pouvaient prétendre ce qu'ils voulaient, tous les garçons étaient pareils dans le fond. Elle réagit à peine quand Draco lui embrasse le cou et la plaque contre la porte.

- Lâche-moi. Je dois y vraiment y aller, là.

- T'es ma préférée, tu sais ? murmure-t-il affectueusement.

Elle se dégage de son étreinte et sort. Il la suit des yeux, un large sourire sur les lèvres.

- Hé, June ?

- Quoi ?

- On se revoit bientôt, hein ?

La porte claque une troisième fois.


	2. Les lois de l'attraction

_Les lois de l'attraction_

Elsa est une salope.

Tous les autres la qualifient de pute, injustement parce qu'elle n'est pas rémunérée pour ce qu'elle fait. Ils crachent ce mot avec haine et mépris, parfois même avec jalousie, parce qu'il faut bien l'avouer, elle s'est tapé les garçons les plus convoités de l'école ; les rumeurs prétendent même que le Survivant y est passé. Elsa n'a pas vraiment d'amis, sa réputation les a tous éloignés peu à peu, elle a juste des connaissances qui lui disent parfois bonjour et ne lui adressent la parole que pour lui emprunter ses devoirs de Métamorphose – Elsa est très douée en Métamorphose.

Ron est amoureux d'Elsa.

Il ne le lui a jamais dit et il ne lui dira sûrement jamais. Il lui a fait l'amour deux fois, dans le dortoir des garçons, et la deuxième fois, il a espéré, pendant quelques minutes. Elle est convaincue qu'il l'a simplement baisée, comme les autres avant lui, qu'elle est juste là pour ça après tout. Il ne lui avouera pas non plus la nuance, il ne lui dira pas qu'il l'a surtout fait pour la tenir quelques instants dans ses bras, il ne lui racontera pas combien il a aimé plus que tout le reste embrasser sa peau et l'odeur de ses cheveux.

Il ne sait pas vraiment quand elle a commencé à prêter son corps à ceux qui voulaient bien jouer avec. Personne ne sait vraiment. Et pourtant tout le monde en parle. Tout le monde adore ça, les histoires sales sur les autres, les rumeurs ; tout le monde adore cracher sur tout le monde, et puis sourire ensuite avec hypocrisie. Aucun n'a cherché à savoir pourquoi, même ceux qui ont pu un jour se prétendre ses amis n'ont jamais su, elle n'a rien dit, elle a laissé les garçons se vanter, les ragots se propager et la réputation se construire.

Il a essayé de lui parler, pourtant. Il voulait savoir. Pas par cette curiosité malsaine qui habite les gens, mais par un intérêt sincère dont elle a probablement douté. Il l'a traitée avec le plus grand soin, la considérant comme si il était à elle, et comme si elle était à lui. Et elle n'a pas eu l'air de pouvoir oublier que ce n'était pas le cas.

Elsa est une Gryffondor. Elle a quinze ans, et elle est très jolie. Ca rend les autres filles folles de jalousie, et elle attise ainsi malgré elle la haine qu'elles ont contre elle. Elle a une façon particulière de rejeter en arrière ses longs cheveux aux pointes ondulées, et des yeux noirs desquels on voit du bleu. Généralement emprunts d'une lassitude immense, ils posent sur le monde un regard impassible, presque blasé, comme si elle avait déjà tout vécu. Parfois, ils crachent du mépris. Parfois, ils se perdent dans l'horizon, s'emplissent d'une infinie tristesse, et elle semble toute vide de l'intérieur. Et parfois encore, quand ils se posent sur un garçon qui l'intéresse, ils s'allument ; des étoiles parsèment le bleu nuit de ses iris, et un demi-sourire finit par éclairer son beau visage. Ce regard signifie « Je te veux. »

Un jour, Elsa a regardé Ron de cette façon.

* * *

Elle l'a croisé dans un couloir, un matin de novembre. Elle marchait la tête baissée, déjà esseulée par les rumeurs grandissantes et déjà insensible à cette solitude, et elle a entendu sa voix. Elle a levé les yeux sur lui, et ils se sont allumés tout de suite.

Il était accompagné d'Harry Potter, la seule personne de l'école dont la renommée surpassait la sienne, et d'une fille aux cheveux indomptés et aux yeux marrons. Dans d'autres circonstances, Elsa aurait frémit d'agacement, parce qu'elle ne supporte pas les filles qui ne s'occupent pas correctement de leurs cheveux. Pourtant, ce jour-là, elle a à peine remarqué les deux autres. C'était comme si le temps s'était brusquement arrêté, et que tout devenait flou, à l'exception de ce garçon aux cheveux roux. En deux secondes, elle eut le temps d'imprimer chaque détail de son visage dans sa mémoire : son sourire, chaque tache de rousseur, la pâleur de sa peau, l'éclat de ses yeux et les quelques mèches qui tombaient devant. Quand ils passèrent devant elle, le garçon l'a brièvement regardée. En deux secondes, il plongea dans ses yeux à elle et manqua de s'y perdre, il vit la lueur clairement perceptible, les étoiles dans le bleu nuit, l'appel ; il l'entendit crier en silence.

« Je te veux. »

Puis elle les dépassa, et ils reprirent leur chemin respectif.

Jusqu'à leur rencontre suivante, Ron eut beaucoup de mal à se concentrer sur ce qu'on lui disait, il rit à peine aux blagues de Seamus et écouta à peine les réprimandes d'Hermione à propos des cours qu'il commençait déjà à sécher. Il pensa à la fille. Il y pensa toute la journée.

Il connaissait son nom, il savait comment on l'appelait, il savait pourquoi, mais il ne l'avait jamais vraiment regardée, et surtout, jamais dans les yeux. Il savait qu'elle avait deux ans de moins que lui et qu'elle n'avait eu qu'une seule vraie relation amoureuse depuis son entrée à Poudlard ; il savait que le garçon l'avait quittée, d'abord elle puis l'école, et c'était tout. Ron ne s'intéressait pas aux histoires de ce genre, il les entendait plus qu'il ne les écoutait, retenait un détail ou deux puis oubliait très vite.

Il savait qu'elle prêtait son corps, dans les salles vides de Poudlard, dans les couloirs déserts, derrière les tapisseries, dans les passages secrets, partout où on voulait bien l'emmener, pour peu qu'elle soit intéressée. Il savait qu'elle le faisait même avec ceux qui étaient déjà pris, qu'elle ignorait délibérément le concept de « relation », qu'elle le comprenait à peine, qu'elle le méprisait plus qu'autre chose. Il savait qu'elle riait quand certains prétendaient être « quand même amoureux » de leur petite amie, elle riait, quand ils lui disaient ça parfois en la plaquant contre un mur, leurs mains parcourant son corps sans le moindre respect. Elle riait quand ils finissaient par culpabiliser, et quand ils l'accusaient ensuite de les avoir provoqués.

La vérité, c'était qu'Elsa ne croyait absolument pas en l'amour.

Ou plutôt, elle avait arrêté d'y croire. Ron avait appris tout cela par le courant des rumeurs, sans le vouloir, parce que tout finissait par se savoir. Et il trouvait ça très triste, qu'une gamine de quinze ans perde espoir à l'aube de son existence, et s'abandonne aux plaisirs simples et instantanés. Il se demanda si elle comblait un vide, si elle compensait quelque chose qu'elle avait perdu, si elle se sentait mal. Il se demanda si elle était vraiment aussi méprisable qu'on le laissait croire, vulgaire et insensible, ou si elle était tout simplement malheureuse. Aucune des deux réponses ne lui sembla satisfaisante, alors il décida de s'en assurer lui-même.

Il ne chercha pas à la recroiser, il attendit, et il la trouva quelques semaines plus tard, dans le même couloir, adossée à un mur. Elle avait le regard vide, et il se demanda brièvement s'il pourrait y lire quoi que ce soit pour le peu qu'elle le pose sur lui. Il était seul, cette fois, Harry et Hermione étaient partis en Histoire de la magie, et il n'avait pas cru utile de les y accompagner. Il se retourna, eu la confirmation qu'ils étaient seuls, et hésita à peine.

- Salut.

Elle leva brusquement les yeux, et parut d'abord sincèrement choquée qu'on lui adresse la parole, surtout sur un ton aussi doux. Puis elle le reconnut, et la réponse ne se fit pas attendre ; elle sentit une vague de chaleur monter en elle et tenta de feindre l'indifférence, mais ne put empêcher ses yeux de la trahir.

« Je te veux. »

- Salut, répondit-elle sur le même ton.

- Tu… Elsa, c'est ça ?

Elle rit. Bien sûr, sa glorieuse renommée l'avait devancée.

- Ouais. J'imagine que tu connais aussi mon deuxième prénom, ajouta-t-elle ironiquement.

- Je m'occupe pas de ce que disent les gens.

- Bien sûr.

Elle se mordit la lèvre pour se faire taire. Encore un seul sarcasme et il fuirait, c'était évident.

Pourtant, il avançait lentement vers elle, presque avec prudence, comme si il tentait d'approcher un animal sauvage. Peut-être espérait-il l'apprivoiser, songea-t-elle avec un espoir enfantin. Elle regretta cette pensée aussitôt après l'avoir émise.

Quelle connerie.

Il l'avait appelée par son prénom. Donc il savait tout. Donc il lui parlait dans un but précis : le même que les autres qu'elle avait noyés sous son regard particulier. Elle serait stupide de croire qu'il pouvait y avoir autre chose. Et de toute façon, entre deux êtres qui s'attirent, il n'y avait rien d'autre que le désir, l'envie, le besoin physique de rapprocher deux corps. Les sentiments n'étaient définitivement qu'une justification à ce plaisir coupable, un putain de mensonge. Elle se jura de ne pas l'oublier.

- Tu t'appelles comment ?

- Ron, Ron Weasley.

- Enchantée, Ron.

Peut-être était-ce une hallucination visuelle due à la force des battements de son cœur qu'elle s'efforçait de calmer depuis trois bonnes minutes, mais elle crut voir ses oreilles rougir imperceptiblement, et ne put s'empêcher de trouver cela adorable.

Il y eu un moment de silence gêné, pendant lequel tous deux cherchaient visiblement quelque chose à dire.

- C'est très déstabilisant, tu sais, cette façon que tu as de regarder les gens.

- Je ne regarde pas tout le monde comme ça, précisa Elsa.

- J'imagine que ça a un sens, alors ?

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais semblant de ne pas le savoir ?

Ron prit un air étonné, mais ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

- Je déteste tourner autour de la question, avoua Elsa. Et ce n'est pas contre toi, mais ça me perturbe de parler trop longtemps avec des inconnus.

Elle commençait à s'impatienter, et craignait de laisser paraître l'intérêt sincère qui grandissait en elle pour ce garçon dont elle ne savait rien et qui était venu lui parler comme s'ils avaient quelque chose à se dire. Elle le voyait bien, qu'ils n'avaient rien à se dire. Ils avaient quelque chose à faire. Elle décida, au risque de paraître impolie, d'abréger la conversation.

- Tu veux aller où ?

- Viens avec moi.

Et il fit une chose qui la surprit au plus au point, une chose dont elle avait perdu l'habitude depuis longtemps et qu'aucun autre n'avait fait avant pour la conduire à un endroit à salir de sa présence : il lui tendit la main.

Elle ne la prit pas.

Il n'ajouta pas un mot, et l'amena à leur salle commune, se demandant comment il avait fait pour ne pas la remarquer plus tôt en cinq ans. La plupart des Gryffondors étaient occupés à retomber en enfance dans les vingt centimètres de neige qui recouvraient le parc du château, et ceux qui étaient restés collés à la cheminée ne les virent pas entrer, ni monter dans le dortoir – heureusement vide – des garçons.

Lorsqu'il eut refermé la porte derrière eux, ils restèrent un moment à se regarder. Ron commença à s'insulter mentalement, à cause de l'image qu'elle devait avoir de lui, et parce qu'il ne voulait pas spécialement lui faire quoi que ce soit, il avait juste cette envie étrange de lui parler, de l'emmener manger une glace et l'écouter raconter chaque détail de son existence. Il savait qu'elle n'était pas là pour ça. Puis il se rappela que si elle était là, c'était parce qu'elle avait _envie_, et il se sentit le plus chanceux du monde.

Alors il l'attira sur son lit, pendant qu'elle enlevait son pull avec l'air d'avoir fait ça toute sa vie.

* * *

Le lendemain, il la croisa au petit-déjeuner. Il s'était réveillé avant Harry, ce qui était très rare, et était descendu sans l'attendre, incapable de rester inactif. Elle passa devant lui sans lui accorder un regard, et il la suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'installe à l'autre bout de la table, seule. Il ne la lâcha pas, espérant sans y croire vraiment qu'elle finisse par le regarder à son tour, en vain. Tout en la contemplant malgré lui, il repensa à la veille, à son corps d'une beauté inespérée qui bougeait sous lui, à sa tête rejetée en arrière pour lui permettre d'embrasser son cou, à ses gémissements, à la façon dont elle avait repoussé chaque tentative de baiser qu'il avait entreprit...

Cette fille était simplement incroyable, et il avait du mal à se dire qu'elle n'avait que quinze ans. Il se réprimanda lui-même pour s'être laissé aller, se répéta trois ou quatre fois que ce n'était pas bien de s'approprier physiquement une personne qu'il ne connaissait presque pas et avec qui il avait à peine échangé quelques phrases. Au bout d'un moment, sa conscience et lui conclurent qu'il n'y avait finalement rien de vraiment mal à ce qu'il s'était passé, puisqu'ils étaient tous deux célibataires et consentants. Et peu importe combien étaient passés avant lui, puisque de toute façon ce n'était qu'une expérience imprévue et qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de recommencer. Soulagé de cette certitude, il se reconcentra tant bien que mal sur son repas.

De son côté, comme tous les matins, Elsa dressait mentalement la liste de ceux avec qui elle s'était salie, tout en remplissant une assiette à laquelle elle ne toucherait pas. Avec Ron, elle en arrivait à vingt-huit. En six mois et quatre jours. Comme tous les matins, elle pensa à _lui_, à cet enfoiré affectif qui avait osé exprimer le souhait de se séparer d'elle après cette relation parfaite, qui l'avait convaincue de la triste inexistence de l'amour, cette connerie à laquelle elle avait toujours pensé croire. Au début, elle s'était trouvée stupide de se résigner à cette conclusion alors qu'elle n'avait pas vécu le quart de sa vie ; puis elle y avait longuement, très longuement réfléchi, elle avait observé, elle avait fait des expériences, desquelles elle avait conclu que, de l'apprenti de troisième année surexcité qui osait à peine la toucher aux confirmés de dix-sept ans qui lui apprenaient des positions inattendues, ils étaient tous pareils, et ils étaient tous cons. Incontrôlables une fois lancés.

Et tellement, _tellement_ manipulables.

On apprivoise une femme par des regards, des sourires entendus, des mots bien maniés, de l'attention. On lui fait croire qu'elle nous intéresse plus que les autres, qu'elle est spéciale, et il faut une dose relative de patience et de bonnes intentions. On cherche à tâtons un chemin dans le labyrinthe de son âme, on s'infiltre dans ses pensées, on s'installe en elle jusqu'à prendre le monopole de son esprit, jusqu'à l'obséder complètement, jusqu'à la posséder enfin. On contrôle une femme par ses sentiments. Vous voulez contrôler un homme ? Caressez-lui l'entrejambe à travers ses vêtements, en trois secondes il est à vous. C'en était pathétique...

Elsa se souvenait à peine du premier. C'était environ deux mois après la fin du monde, au printemps. L'Infâme avait arrêté ses études à Poudlard, et elle s'était étonnée qu'on puisse interrompre un apprentissage dans la plus grande école de sorcellerie du monde ; elle n'a jamais su les raisons officielles de son départ, et n'avait pas cherché à savoir. Elle était dans le parc avec ses amies, elle en avait encore à l'époque. Celles-ci lui reprochaient sans arrêt son air de dépressive qui, selon elles, repoussait les garçons. « Comment veux-tu en trouver un autre si tu fais la gueule en permanence ? Personne ne veut sortir avec une suicidaire ! C'est pas sexy ! En plus, comme on est avec toi, ils ne nous approchent pas non plus... Passe à autre chose ! » _C'est pas sexy... _Et dire que depuis, ces filles-là passaient leur temps à cracher dans son dos... Si elles savaient ce qu'elles voulaient, au moins ! Lassée de leurs reproches, elle s'était levée pour aller marcher seule, et avait croisé un garçon de cinquième année qui lui tournait autour depuis longtemps. Il s'appelait Travis, il avait des cheveux très noirs et des yeux très bleus, et ne ressemblait absolument pas à l'Enfoiré ; c'était tout ce qu'elle demandait. En plus de ça, il était plutôt mignon. Elle ne lui a pas parlé, elle l'a entraîné derrière un arbre près du lac et l'a embrassé pendant des heures. Ca s'est reproduit une, deux, trois fois, puis il voulut plus, alors elle lui donna plus, un peu plus à chaque fois.

Au bout d'un moment, elle se lassa et lui fit savoir.

Et recommença une semaine après, avec un autre.

C'est à partir de là qu'Elsa a commencé à vivre hors d'elle-même. Plus rien ne semblait l'atteindre, ni les cours qu'elle n'écoutait plus, ni les insultes auxquelles elles ne répondait jamais. Elle pensait énormément et très peu à la fois, elle s'est vidée petit à petit, comme un corps sans vie duquel on arrache les organes un par un. Elle ne ressentait plus rien, ni la colère, ni la tristesse, ni la joie, ni la faim, ni la fatigue. Elle ne parvenait plus à manger vraiment et pouvait passer des nuits entières à fixer le plafond sans le voir. Elle n'avait plus d'intérêt pour rien, et sa seule occupation consistait à allumer ceux qui lui plaisaient, à les contenter puis à les jeter. Elle finit même par refuser de les embrasser, jugeant l'intimité du geste trop importante.

Tout en écrasant le contenu de son assiette en une bouillie informe, Elsa repensa à la façon dont quelque chose avait remué en elle lorsqu'elle avait croisé le regard de Ron. C'était une sensation très étrange, et qui lui semblait vaguement familière. Elle remua brièvement la tête pour dégager ses yeux, lança un regard furtif là où elle savait qu'il était assis et manqua de sursauter en voyant qu'il la fixait. Elle se leva et sortit de la Grande Salle, espérant qu'il la suivrait. Il la suivit, et la rattrapa rapidement.

- Tu ne dis pas bonjour ? s'étonna-t-il avec une timide tentative de sourire.

- Je devrais ? répliqua-t-elle plus froidement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

En effet, il recula d'un pas.

- Je pensais...

- Tu pensais quoi ? Qu'on allait aussi prendre le petit-déj' ensemble et marcher au bord du lac main dans la main ?

Son système d'ironie auto-défensive s'était remis en marche.

- Moi je pensais que tu savais qui j'étais, et que par conséquent tu savais ce que tu faisais. Tu comptes faire quoi ? M'assurer que tu as pensé à moi toute la nuit, tellement que tu n'as pas pu dormir, et que tu espères secrètement que je tombe amoureuse de toi ? Ecoute, je vais juste t'expliquer un truc : pour moi, ça revient au même. Dire bonjour, se rouler des pelles devant les gens... C'est un contact. Et je ne tiens pas à garder le moindre contact avec ceux qui... tu vois. Donc non, je ne vois pas de raison particulière pour te saluer de si bon matin, puisque qu'on ne se connaît pas. Et que je n'ai pas envie de te connaître, ajouta-t-elle pour se rassurer.

Elle parvint enfin à s'interrompre, et soutint le regard de Ron, clairement blessé. Elle n'avait pas pensé un seul des mots acides qui s'étaient échappés de sa bouche par réflexe. Elle était persuadée qu'il était revenu lui parler par politesse, et qu'il n'en avait rien à foutre. Et par-dessus tout ça, elle-même avait _vraiment _pensé à lui une bonne partie de la nuit, et ressentait, plus qu'une envie, un besoin étrange de le connaître, de l'apprendre par coeur.

- Ok, répondit-il sèchement après un court silence. Très bien.

Ils se regardèrent pendant un moment, aucun d'eux n'osant bouger ni parler.

Finalement, elle le poussa contre un mur et posa pour la première fois ses lèvres sur les siennes.

* * *

Allongée sur le lit de Ron dans le dortoir vide, collée contre lui, la tête posée sur son bras, elle regarda le plafond. Elle regardait souvent le plafond, elle y voyait des choses que sûrement peu de gens peuvent voir. Elle le regardait souvent, pendant ses nuits blanches, seule ; ça l'aidait à réfléchir. Elle se lançait dans des débats intérieurs sur tout, elle se plongeait dans la philosophie et l'auto-psychanalyse, elle pensait, longtemps. Sauf que cette fois, elle n'était pas seule. Il regardait le plafond avec elle.

C'était plus long que la première fois, plus doux. Elle l'a laissé l'embrasser longuement, et il a été incroyablement tendre avec elle, plus encore que la veille. Jamais aucun garçon ne l'a traitée comme il l'a fait. Il l'a déshabillée avec une délicatesse patiente, la fixant droit dans les yeux, et Elsa a eu envie de le dévorer.

Elle questionna mentalement le plafond sur la raison qui avait pu la pousser à embrasser Ron, mais ne trouva pas d'autre réponse que l'attirance physique irrépressible, les foutues lois de l'attraction. Elle jugea cette impulsivité avec mépris, elle se trouva faible et puérile. Des semaines, des mois qu'elle se refusait à poser ses lèvres sur d'autres, à accorder cette faveur à ceux qui jouaient avec elle un jour et l'ignoraient le lendemain. Dans son esprit, se laisser embrasser équivalait à peu près à céder une part de terrain, à ouvrir son palpitant, à laisser entendre « Au pire, on pourrait s'aimer. » Elsa ne croyait plus en l'amour, et elle finit par se résigner sur le non-sens rassurant de ces baisers innocents et purement désintéressés. Elle ne comptait pas tomber amoureuse de Ron. Après tout, il ne l'avait baisée que deux fois.

- A quoi tu penses ?

Elsa sursauta, arrachée de ses pensées.

- A rien, répondit-elle trop vite.

- Je t'apprendrai un jour, assura Ron.

- A quoi ?

- A mentir.

- Tu ne m'apprendras rien du tout ! se vexa-t-elle en tournant la tête pour le gratifier de son regard le plus dédaigneux. D'ailleurs, dans même pas une heure, j'aurai déjà oublié comment tu t'app...

La fin de sa phrase se perdit avec elle dans les yeux de Ron qui la contemplait très sérieusement.

- T'as quel âge, déjà ? fit-il semblant de demander.

- Seize ans.

- Tu mens encore.

- Dans quelques mois...

- Ah ouais, t'es jeune...

- On a presque le même âge, coupa-t-elle froidement. A un ou deux ans près.

- Si Harry apprenait que j'ai couché avec une enfant...

Il prit un ton dramatique et observa du coin de l'oeil la réaction d'Elsa, qui se mit à rougir malgré elle.

- Une _enfant _?

- J'pourrais finir à Azkaban pour ça...

- Mais... mais...

A court d'arguments, elle se contenta de lui mordre férocement le bras.

- Eh ! Ca va pas, non ?

- Tu m'as traitée d'enfant !

- Tu m'as mordu !

- Parce que tu m'as traitée d'enfant !

- Pardonne ma méprise, je n'étais pas encore apte à constater que tu es en fait UN ANIMAL !

- Un _animal _?

- J'pourrais t'envoyer à St Mangouste pour ça...

- Mais... mais...

- Si tu mords encore, je te préviens, je te change en crevette.

Elsa éclata de rire.

- Tu ne peux pas me battre en Métamorphose, crevette toi-même !

- Ah ! Ah, bravo ! Belle répartie ! Très haut niveau !

Agacée, elle roula sur lui dans un rugissement peu crédible et leurs rires se mêlèrent en un seul éclat. Au bout de quelques instants, le souffle court, il lui attrapa les poignets pour interrompre son attaque et, comme à chaque fois que leurs regards se croisaient, le temps s'arrêta pendant une éternité ou deux.

- Tu es très belle, tu sais ? lâcha Ron à voix basse.

Elle ne répondit pas. Il sourit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais demain ?

- Je t'oublie.

Son sourire disparut aussitôt.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

- Parce que ça marche comme ça, soupira-t-elle en baissant les yeux. Deux fois, c'est déjà trop.

- Mais...

- Non, laisse tomber. C'est mieux. De toutes façons, tu finirais par me détester...

- Dis pas n'importe quoi, je sais à peine qui t'es !

- Justement, contente-toi de ça.

- On peut au moins essayer, non ?

- Ca vaut pas la peine, crois-moi.

Elsa trouvait toujours le ton parfait et les mots justes pour blesser les gens.

Ron baissa les yeux à son tour. Il repoussa ses bras, la forçant à se lever du lit.

- Sors d'ici.

- Pardon ?

- Je sais pas pourquoi ni depuis quand tu joues à ça, ni avec qui, mais je sais que je suis pas comme eux, et si tu penses le contraire, sors.

- Tu es sérieux ?

- Complètement.

Il releva la tête pour lui permettre de lire le mépris dans son regard. Elle fut surprise ; d'habitude, c'était elle qui regardait les gens de cette façon.

Elle se sentit tomber de très, très haut.

- Je ne crois plus à ça, tu sais. Aux garçons qui disent qu'ils sont différents. C'est juste un mensonge qui finit par faire mal.

- T'as quinze ans, putain. Qu'est-ce que tu crois connaître de l'amour ? Tu t'es faite larguée une fois par un pauvre type qui avait pas conscience que son cul était bordé de nouilles dorées, et quoi, tu comptes t'arrêter là ? Tu comptes faire la pute toute ta vie parce qu'un petit con a blessé ton ego plus qu'autre chose ? Si t'arrêtes de croire à tout maintenant, autant te faire sauter les plombs tout de suite, non ?

Le mot « pute » résonna violemment dans la tête d'Elsa, estompant la puissance des autres et la colère de Ron. Ses yeux se brouillèrent, et tout ce qu'elle vit, c'était lui, qui s'était levé à son tour, ramassait ses vêtements et lui lançait au visage. Elle était debout, entièrement nue, en plein milieu du dortoir des garçons, et elle était incapable du moindre mouvement.

- Allez, rhabille-toi.

- Mais...

- C'est ce que tu veux, non ? Qu'on s'oublie ? Ca vaut pas la peine, hein ? J'espère que t'as bien profité, ça serait dommage.

Elle se refusa à pleurer devant lui. Rassemblant le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait, elle obéit et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Essaie de grandir un peu, cracha-t-il en ouvrant celle-ci. Tu me fais de la peine.

Elle sortit sans se retourner, sans dernier regard désespéré ou dernière tentative plaintive. Elle dévala les marches tandis que le claquement sourd de la porte résonnait dans tous les murs, traversa la salle commune en courant et s'écroula dans le premier couloir désert qu'elle trouva. Elle se laissa glisser par terre, haletante, les joues ruisselantes de larmes, les cheveux emmêlés et la jupe froissée. Elle ressentit plus que jamais la haine que chaque personne avait pour elle, elle revit celle dans les yeux de Ron quelques instants plus tôt. Il était devenu horrible, en quelques secondes, simplement parce qu'elle lui avait expliqué qu'ils ne pouvaient pas être ensemble, qu'elle n'était avec personne. Elle n'avait pas osé lui dire à quel point elle avait peur.

Ron était occupé à détruire chaque objet qui lui tombait sous la main. _Ca vaut pas la peine, crois-moi. _Et c'est quoi qui vaut la peine, alors ? Se prêter à n'importe qui ? Fuir ? Elle avait été claire. Elle n'était pas intéressée. Il se sentit trompé, manipulé par une gamine de cinquième année. Il s'effondra sur son lit, enfonçant son visage dans l'oreiller sur lequel elle était installée un peu plus tôt, essayant de respirer les dernières volutes de son odeur qui se dissipait. Ce n'était qu'une erreur, il oublierait vite ; elle n'en avait rien à foutre.

* * *

Les feuilles ont repoussé sur les arbres du parc, et le soleil est revenu. Ron et Elsa ne se sont pas reparlé. Ils ont fait semblant, chacun de leur côté, comme si rien n'était. Il est avec Hermione, maintenant, parce que c'était ce que tout le monde attendait de lui, parce qu'il avait été longtemps attiré par elle et parce qu'elle était une fille bien. Elsa n'a pas pu continuer son jeu avec les garçons, elle a longuement réfléchi, et elle a essayé, mais elle n'a pas réussi. Elsa se dégoûte. Elsa se déteste. Elsa hait chaque parcelle d'elle-même qui l'a conduite à un tel mépris de son corps et de ses actes.

Elsa s'en fout, elle n'a plus conscience de rien, elle vit toujours dans ce vide permanent, cette absence de sa propre personne, sauf que depuis, ce vide a un nom, un nom de trois lettres. Elle ne lui dira jamais, elle a même trop peur de se l'avouer, de s'abandonner aux sentiments humains. De toute façon, il ne sera jamais à elle, il est avec l'autre maintenant, celle aux yeux marrons, et il a l'air heureux. Elsa pleure parfois, quand elle regarde le plafond, parce qu'elle y voit des choses, des instants volés au reste du monde, dans un dortoir vide. Les sentiments ne sont qu'une justification, mais Elsa l'a oublié.

Elsa est amoureuse de Ron.


	3. Eloge

_Eloge _

Je vais vous parler d'un ange.

Ôtez immédiatement ce regard sceptique de mes mots, je ne vous permets pas; laissez-moi au moins poursuivre. Elle est ce que j'ai trouvé de plus beau sur la planète, de plus pur, elle est ce qui se rapproche le plus de ce concept qu'est la perfection et auquel je n'aurais jamais pensé croire avant de poser mes yeux sur elle. Son sourire est parfait, simplement parfait, et il ensoleillerait le plus sombre des orages, il redonnerait espoir au plus désespéré des suicidaires, il ferait battre le plus dur des cœurs. Il fait battre le mien. Son sourire est magique, il est constamment dans ma tête, du matin au soir et du soir au matin, de l'instant où mes yeux s'ouvrent sur une nouvelle journée jusqu'au moment où ils se ferment pour une nouvelle nuit, et la nuit, j'en rêve. Quand je m'endors j'entends son rire, il me berce doucement, je redessine en pensée son visage, ses traits fins, ses taches de rousseurs sur ses joues pâles, ses mèches de cheveux qui glissent parfois devant ses yeux et son geste impatient pour les replacer derrière son oreille, son air concentré quand elle prépare un repas ou une potion, son petit cri de joie quand elle découvrait parfois son dessert préféré au dîner; je la vois sous mes paupières fermées, je la vois partout, tout le temps.

C'est la plus jolie fille de la Terre. Parfois j'ai l'impression de me répéter, mais qu'importe, je pourrai l'écrire un million de fois, comme elle est un million de fois plus jolie que toutes les autres filles de la Terre. Elle est merveilleuse. Elle a la peau toute douce, toute blanche, toute tachetée, et le petit creux entre son cou et son épaule a été fait juste pour mon visage. J'ai toujours su qu'on finirait ensemble, je l'ai su dès que je l'ai vue, elle est merveilleuse. Elle a des yeux tout verts, tout verts, tout brillants, tout précieux, et quand elle les pose sur moi et qu'ils brillent pour moi je n'ai qu'une certitude : je suis fou amoureux d'elle.

Après le regard déplacé, serait-ce un rire discret que j'entends ? Peut-être pensez-vous que je suis un pauvre garçon amoureux qui se noie dans ses propres épanchements de sentimentalité en surdose ? Croyez-vous que je ne suis qu'un autre débile décrivant avec passion une simple fille qui lui plaît ? Par ma collection de cartes Chocogrenouilles, n'avez-vous donc _vraiment_ jamais entendu parler de Lily Evans ? Si la réponse est non, je crois pouvoir affirmer sans risque de me tromper que vous êtes radicalement passé à côté de votre vie. Tant mieux, d'un côté, puisque c'est à la mienne qu'elle donne un sens, et n'espérez même pas que je vous laisse la moindre parcelle de cette petite merveille.

Quelle joie, Merlin, de pouvoir me répéter chaque jour que c'est moi qu'elle a choisi. Pour un peu, je soupçonnerais mes chers parents de m'avoir plongé dans un bain de Félix Félicis juste après ma naissance, car je ne vois pas quelle chance plus grande je pourrais avoir que celle de pouvoir la tenir chaque jour dans mes bras.

Quoi ? J'exagère ? _J'exagère ? _Allez donc rhabiller vos morues, misérables gobelins luisants. Si vous l'aviez vue, si vous la connaissiez, vous comprendriez. Mais ce n'est visiblement pas le cas, alors je vous recommanderai simplement de la fermer et de me laisser finir, car nul ne pourra prétendre avoir jamais fréquenté plus fabuleuse personne que ma princesse. Je n'arrive toujours pas à réaliser qu'elle est à moi… Et pourtant je peux vous dire que ça n'a pas été de la tarte !

D'ailleurs, ce serait prétentieux que d'affirmer qu'elle m'appartient. Lily Evans, apprivoisée ? Voilà une bien absurde idée… Il faudrait être fou pour poursuivre cette ambition. Lily, c'est un animal sauvage, on ne peut espérer l'attraper en lui tendant un piège : il faut la laisser venir. Il faut savoir rester d'abord loin, très loin, et être très patient. Il faut attendre. Il faut lui prouver que c'est sans danger, qu'on ne lui fera pas de mal, puis il faut attendre un signe de sa part pour enfin s'approcher très, _très _doucement, un peu plus à chaque fois. Et surtout, ne pas s'étonner si elle s'enfuit précipitamment, sans raison visible, pour réapparaître quelques jours plus tard avec les yeux pleins de méfiance et de crainte. Simplement la laisser venir, oser à peine tendre la main, ne pas trop espérer qu'elle la prenne tout de suite.

Moi, je ne vous le cache pas, j'ai eu un mal fou à en arriver là.

Oui, parce que Lily, bien qu'elle soit tombée folle amoureuse de moi depuis notre premier regard, a mis du temps à admettre les sentiments qu'elle avait pour moi. Je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez, mais personnellement, je reste persuadé que Servilus lui a monté le bourrichon en mayonnaise et l'a convaincue que j'étais, disons, pas un type bien. Ah, la jalousie, ce fléau..! Mais depuis qu'il l'a insultée devant tout le monde, elle a compris que c'était lui, la mauvaise fréquentation; ça aura au moins eu du bon, parce que j'avoue que j'étais à deux doigts de l'éviscérer sur place, ce serpent à la con. Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce qu'elle a pu lui trouver. Sérieusement, y'a pas plus insupportable que ce mec ! Déjà que physiquement, il est pas folichon, avec ses cheveux tout moisis qui enduisent de graisse la péninsule qui lui sert de nez et son regard vitreux... Mais en plus, c'est un foutu Serpentard ! Elle aurait du se méfier, non ? Mais ma Lily, elle est tellement gentille, un peu naïve aussi, elle est convaincue qu'il y a du bon en chacun de nous. N'est-ce pas adorable ? C'est sûrement son petit côté Moldu.

Lily Evans, c'est la femme de ma vie. Je ne veux plus passer un seul jour sans elle, je ne veux plus m'endormir une seule nuit sans la tenir dans mes bras. Tout ce qui compte aujourd'hui, c'est elle. Et un petit être qu'on a fait ensemble, une boule de poils aux joues roses et aux yeux tout verts, tout brillants et tout précieux. Et quand ce petit ange me regarde de son air perdu et interrogateur, quand il tend ses petits bras vers moi et qu'il me sourit, je n'ai qu'une certitude : je tuerais pour ses yeux. Je tuerais pour lui, et je pourrais tout quitter, je pourrais crever pour ce petit prince. Je n'ai qu'une hâte, c'est qu'il soit assez grand pour que je l'emmène la nuit sur mon dos de cerf courir n'importe où et saluer les étoiles. Lily a peur, elle dit que c'est dangereux, il n'a même pas un an, mais un jour, je l'emmènerai. Et je lui apprendrai le Quidditch, il sera aussi doué que moi, et avec ma princesse, on l'accompagnera à King's Cross pour sa première année à Poudlard, il ira à Gryffondor bien sûr, il a vraiment les yeux de Lily, et il est en train d'essayer de bouffer ma plume...

* * *

- James ! s'écrie un voix depuis l'étage inférieur.

- Oui ?

- Tu as réussi à le faire dormir ?

Il s'empresse d'arracher la plume des dents de son fils et de cacher le long parchemin avant qu'elle n'entre dans la chambre. Ses longs cheveux tombent sur ses épaules, et elle se tient dans l'encadrement de la porte comme une apparition; elle est réellement très belle.

- James ! répète-t-elle avec agacement en voyant Harry entreprendre de grimper joyeusement sur les épaules de son père, indifférent à toute forme de sommeil. Tu m'avais promis ! Tu sais bien qu'il est encore petit et qu'il a besoin de se coucher tôt...

- J'ai essayé, mon amour, mais il est comme moi... Pas moyen de le forcer à quoi que ce soit ! D'autant plus, si tu ajoutes ton caractère improbable au mien, la somme n'en est que plus intraitable...

- Potter, oserais-tu insinuer que je suis difficile à vivre ?

- Non, je suggérais plutôt que tu étais une femme dotée d'une forte personnalité.

- Ah ?

- Parfaitement ! Et c'est ce qui m'a tout de suite plu chez toi, d'ailleurs.

- Il n'y a que ça ? s'étonne Lily, déçue, tout en prenant Harry dans ses bras.

James la contemple en souriant.

- Si tu savais...


End file.
